Gone Fishing
by best with breadsticks
Summary: ONESHOT Fishing can be so boring, but together four-year-old Jacob and five-year-old Bella are determined to make it fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Barbie.

--

A nearly six-year-old brunette girl, named Isabella, but more commonly known as Bella, sat with her polka-dotted rain boots sinking into the mud around the edge of a small pond.

Bella lifted a rock from the side of the pond and tossed it into the pond before her, watching it splash through the surface of the water. She sighed. Going on fishing trips was _so_ boring.

There was sudden flopping sound approaching her. She stiffened, becoming increasingly afraid of what was crawling it's way up behind her.

Grabbing a fist full of mud, that was sifting it's way through her fingers leaving it's sludgy, wet residue on her hand, she prepared to retaliate against the oncoming force.

The cause of the sound was nearly upon her. She turned without caring to look at what she was attacking, and threw the mud ball at the creature behind her.

Apparently, she had had a direct hit, for the next thing she heard confirmed her aim.

The word 'hey' was voiced in a high-pitched shrill.

Bella turned to see a boy almost two years younger than her. The tan skin on his was spattered with mud, along with most of his forest green raincoat. He was frantically trying to wipe off his muddy face with his already muddied hands.

"Jake, be more careful." She scolded. "I thought you were a monster."

"I taught woo waiked me, Bellwa." Jake, or Jacob, depending on your preference, he responded to both, frowned.

"I do. It's just you need to be more careful when you're acting all monster like. It was scary." She shivered.

"Swrry." His head was now downward, investigating the ground, as it seemed. "I try not to be a manster."

"_Mon_ster," Bella stressed the first syllable. "Monster. Not manster."

"Right, _man_ster." He agreed.

He gazed at her. Since she was sitting down, her head was just about at his height, so he didn't have to look up or anything. Once he was looking at her, Bella curled her legs up and hugged them trying to keep warm.

"Are woo cold?" Jacob asked, noticing her shivers.

It was starting to rain. The drops fell downward, creating a noise of pitter-patter on their raincoats. Bella listened to the sound; it was comforting, as she pulled her hood over her head.

"I make woo warm, Bellwa." Jake walked over where she sat curled up in a ball. Upon reaching her, he leaned his weight over so that he could wrap his short, chubby arms around her neck, his chest was pressed up against her head.

His coat, still covered in mud, was brushing off some of its sludge into her hair. She wanted desperately to clean off the new rubbish that was soiling her coat and hair.

Bella shivered a tiny bit. But she had to admit; he was somewhat warmer than she was. He must have more layers on than her.

"Did I do good?" He asked, using his completely innocent and lovable voice.

She nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Jake." She said, patting him on the head as well as vocally thanking him.

"Welcome." He spoke, while backing off of her.

It was then that Bella saw _it_. She didn't know how to describe _it_, but she knew she didn't like _it._

"Ewww…" She shrieked, as she stood, trying to run away from it. But it seemed fate wanted her to stay near the thing, for once she stood, she fell right down into a large mud puddle that was positioned behind her.

If there was one good thing about her fall it was that all the mud that Jacob had gotten on her when he hugged her blended in.

"What?" Jake surveyed the area, seeing nothing that required the sort of dramatics Bella was putting on.

"That!" She pointed, once she was safely up and standing again. "It's so disgusting!" She danced around in disgust at the being laying on the ground below her.

Jacob squatted down to study the creature better; he sat back, letting himself fall bottom first into the mud. Even before he'd gotten down to the ground level-not that he himself was very high above ground level- he'd already figured out what _it_ was. Nothing more than a long, slippery worm; what was the big deal?

"It's a worm." He lifted it up to his eye level. "It's not scary, Bellwa." He opened his hand that wasn't holding the worm and placed the little creature on his palm. Allowing him to slither around.

"Ewww. Put it down, Jake." Bella waved her now utterly dirty hands in front of her body, attempting to deflect the worm's presence.

He giggled and moved closer to her. "Bellwa, he's gonna git you." He teased, as he shook the worm at her.

She screamed.

"Calm down, Bellwa. I won't throw it at woo." He put the worm carefully back on his palm. Bella did as she was told and calmed down. "I know! Wet's catch a feesh."

"We don't have a pole." Bella pointed out.

"Don't worry. I gots an idea." Jacob left with the worm for a moment, leaving Bella alone covered head to toe in cold, wet, squishy mud.

"This is gross." She said shaking, as if the mud would just shake its self right off of her.

"I back!" Jacob announced his entrance. "And I gots a fishy pole." He held up what looked to be an old Barbie doll.

"Umm…Jake. I think that's Barbie."

"I know. I gots it off of my sisters while day weren't looking." He laughed. "Watch."

He tugged on the matted hair of the doll, pulling it up to get it to stand up straight. Once the hair was standing straight up, he reached in his pocket and retrieved the worm.

Apparently that was where he decided it was best to store the worm as he stole the Barbie.

Now that Barbie's hair was standing up straight he tied the worm into the dirt-ridden hair of the doll. With that done, Jake turned to the pond. He held the Barbie up by its left plastic foot and submerged the doll up to its waist in the pond.

"See, now we wait for the feeshies." His excitement was overflowing on his face.

Bella watched him from a distance before marching her way over to where he was squatting waiting for the fish to take the bait.

Again this fishing trip had taken another boring turning. Waiting for fish to come get something to eat so that you could trap them could take forever. Bella knew from past experiences when Charlie, her dad, had decided that she should be in the boat with him and Billy, Jake's dad.

Most times Bella contemplated just jumping ship, but then she thought of how angry her dad would be. And also, she couldn't really swim. So she thought it best to just wait it out. No matter how long.

Fifteen minutes had past without a bite. Bella yawned at the tedium. Jake stared wide-eyed with excitement at the water, just waiting for the fish come.

As she yawned, she noted that Jacob, though still completely thrilled, seemed to be nodding off. He was only four, and probably had missed his daily nap. And soon enough, he was asleep next to her. His head was resting softly on her shoulder.

Bella felt the wave of tiredness as well, and set her head on top of his. Drifting off to sleep, they both assumed they could sleep the rest of this trip away, but idea was soon interrupted…

--

"Grr…" An aggravated cry woke both children up from their unplanned nap.

The two-some awoke to find two older girls, who almost looked identical, standing with their arms crossed glaring at the two smaller children.

These two angry girls were known as Jacob's older twin sisters, whom he had stolen the doll from earlier. Just knowing that fact, it was easy to tell they meant business.

"Uh-oh." Bella said under her breath.

"Wachel, Webecca. What do woo want?" Jacob asked as if irritated by their presences.

"You ruined our-" The girl named Rebecca began.

And Rachel finished. "Barbie doll." Their glare grew in intensity.

Bella bit her lip. "No, it's fine." She tried to reassure them, even though she knew the doll was ruined for forever.

Bella grabbed the foot that was sticking out of the pond and pulled it out. Revealing a muddy, waterlogged, smelly plastic thing with a drown worm tangled in its hair. It was clearly beyond any sort of repair.

Both girls gapped at what had become of their doll. Their wide-eyes and dropped jaws soon came together into two menacing faces scowling at Bella and Jacob.

"Woo two are party poopers." Jacob observed. This comment caused the girls to take one long stride forward at the kids.

"You stole our doll and ruined it!" Rebecca yelled.

"You little brat!" Rachel shouted next, finishing the state made by her sister.

Jacob giggled at their anger. Bella, on the other hand, stood nearly frozen.

The girls walked forward another step. Bella bit harder on her lip, causing it to start to bleed.

"Ouch." She complained.

She sucked up the blood as best she could, while trying to prepare herself to grab a hold of Jake and run for the safety of their parents. They wouldn't do anything with adults present.

Still laughing, Jake pulled the doll away from Bella and threw it right into the pond behind them. His laugh got louder once the doll had sunk under the water.

"Ha." He used as gloat for his victory.

Both girls gritted their teeth and approached Jake and Bella much more swiftly than before. Bella instinctively backed up, while Jake just stayed still, smiling the entire time.

The twin girls currently were only an arms length away from the two younger children. Bella prepared herself for an attack, but luckily for her nature had something else in mind instead.

Before either of the two girls could do anything, a huge trout looking thing flew from the water, holding the Barbie in its mouth. It threw itself into the air, right next to the water's edge where the four kids were standing.

Jacob pulled Bella down into the mud with him, allowing the fish to hit his sisters. They screeched at the flailing fish, as it bounced helplessly on shore.

Upon its arrival on shore, the fish had flipped the doll off to the wayside. Its once perfectly aligned plastic limbs were now mangled and bent in every which way. Making it almost impossible to know it was a Barbie, unless you had known from the beginning what it was.

After, Bella and Jake arose from the ground. Jake was continuously chuckling from his sisters' reactions to the fish; he struggled to lift the bulky and slimy fish. Shaking it at them as he had done to Bella prior.

There was another grunt from the twins. Though they were only a year or so older than Bella, the girls posed as if they were attitude driven teenagers.

Jake had his arms wrapped around the fish, holding it close to his body. It was wiggling and waggling its way to freedom. He clutched tighter around the scaly creature.

But as soon as he put a stronger grip on the fish, it thrashed its way out of his arms and into the air. Soaring through the sky, it was like a slow motion movie scene, and careening undoubtedly towards the twins. Hitting one and, in domino effect form, knock both over the edge of the shore into the pond.

Bella and Jake looked at one another bug-eyed, watching the girls struggle to stand in the knee-deep water.

And if on cue, the both of the little children burst into laughter.

Maybe fishing wasn't all _that _boring after all.

--

Author's Note: I was having an urge to write a little Bella and Jake friendship story. And this what I came up with. Hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
